Behind Closed Doors
by Browniee
Summary: Basically it is set before Edward was born! There si no Vampirism... YET aha! It is a bit... Well read it yourslef and see what you think. PLEASE don't judge me! Lol Rated T for violence and Sex : x


**Hey, okay so I don't usually write fan fics aha. I start them then get bored, but with your reveiws I should stick to it! Just let me know what you think, I don't care if you think it is crap, but if you can be bothered please tell me what I can change to make it better for you! Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I, Edward Masen am a high class worker of London, earning scarcely enough money for a loaf of bread. Not as much as I deserve, but the authorities will soon realise that! I have a wife who I assume has missed me vastly during my long absence.

**Behind Closed Doors. Brute.**

"Edward! You are returned!" Elizabeth distressed. I saw the fear in her eyes as I entered the house and neared her! Good! The wrench should fear me! Makes her more obedient.

"What the hell is that" I couldn't help screaming when I saw the huge lump under her apron.

"I am with child!" Elizabeth cried as I got even closer to her.

"And how long have you been pregnant you hussy!

"Four months!" she wept!

"Truly spiffing dear" I replied with sarcasm, "we can hardly afford to look after ourselves, let alone feeding another little BRAT!" I shouted as I punched her in the stomach. 'Die you little brat' I thought to myself.

As the little cow fell to the floor I felt superior, strong!

"It better be a son" I threatened. "I swear to God if it's another little slut like you..." The door bell ran and Elizabeth rose trying to hide her tears.

"Oh, Edward, I requested an audience with Esme and Carlisle for afternoon tea to celebrate the superb news and to welcome you home." Elizabeth blushed and recoiled away from my raised hand.

"Think yourself lucky we have guests" I hissed, "or you would have a permanent blush on that pretty little face of yours!" I walked away from her and heard her sobbing. "Shut up" I hissed! I opened the door and saw Esme and Carlisle's sickening smiling faces looking back at me.

"Please come in" I forced a smile and led them through to the dining table and left them as I went to the kitchen to check on Elizabeth.

"Go and welcome the guests wench." I hissed and shoved her through the kitchen door. "And smile" I ordered as she put on her happy face,

"Oh Elizabeth, you look wonderful." Esme cooed.

"Thank you sister, you look positively radiant also." I heard the pain in Elizabeth's voice and shot her a look that could kill. She flinched, but as far as I could tell, no one noticed. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, Elizabeth cooked, served and cleaned like a slave should and I tried to keep conversation to a minimum with Carlisle, unsuccessfully! That damned Doctor does not stop talking.

"We have been informed of a break out of Spanish influenza. We have already had 10 confirmed cases of the flu. Of course our finest Doctors are already working on a cure." Blah blah I thought to myself. How can one sound so boring!

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Everyone's heads shot towards the kitchen as an ear piercing scream erupted from the kitchen.

"What the hell as the hussy done now?" I thought allowed.

"I beg your pardon" questioned Esme.

"Is it any of your business?" I retorted trying to cover my outburst.

"I think it is" cut in Doctor of Boredom!

"My house, my business" I argued.

"Stop arguing and help Elizabeth" Esme screamed.

I was first into the kitchen with the Cullen's still bickering in the hall.

"What are you playing at?" I shouted.

"Edward, please, my arm, I burnt it." She cried

"Get up now!" I was so mad I raised my hand and lashed at her face, I hadn't heard Carlisle enter the kitchen and had no idea he was watching until I felt his hand on my arm as I was about to beat the worthless cow again...

**Hope you enjoyed my first Chapter! Don't judge me aha, I am not physcho! LOL! Please review and I will upload next chapter as soooon as I can! I am starting my A levels this year so I might be a bit slow, but bare with me and send your love (IN REVIEWS xD) And just stick with me!**

**Love you all,,,Browniee x x x x**


End file.
